isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhapsody Shaelor
Appearance "There were things I was told when I was young. My father always told me that the pretty girls on television were only beautiful because they were small, skinny, blonde, and non-freckled. They were the ones who were always going to be picked before a frumpy little girl like me. I believed him..." Pre-Timeskip Rhapsody is a small female. Her body is very thin and her face is usually in a normal bitchface mode. She has bright forest green eyes and vivid red hair that reaches her hips. Rhapsody normally has her hair pulled back but when she's working with her group, she never does since she feels it unnessecary. Her skin is very cream-like and, if someone's close enough to her, they will find that she has very small freckles on her face. She normally wears a bit baggy clothing because she does not like to view herself as a sexual object, nor does she appreciate having herself in tight, constricting clothing. Anything that she wears is more than often very comfortable no matter what it looks like. Post-Timeskip In the three years that Rhapsody had to change, her body was the biggest thing she had to work on. She began eating more and her body began to fill out the way that she was meant to. Her hips became wider, her waist shrank, and the rest of her developed accordingly. Her face is no longer stuck in bitchface mode and she's far more even tempered in term of how she looks, her fiery attitude is still there. She wears make up now, but not so much that she looks like a lavishly decorated clown, just enough so that she can enhance the natural features of her face. The biggest thing she does is wear red lipstick if she feels fancy. Rhapsody's skin has taken on a much more healthy quality to it, not looking as waxy as it used to. Her freckles have come out and become more distinquished against her skin after she began tanning a little out in the sunlight, not covering up nearly as much as she used to. Unlike her old self, Rhapsody adores wearing Warren's old clothes. She has jeans and shirts that used to belong to him, given to her by Kenzi. Rhapsody adores wearing them and finds that they're sometimes much more fun to sleep in than they are to be out in public in. She still has yet to find underclothes that fit her, but she'll get there. Personality "I was hateful, plain and simple. There were things about me that I wasn't comfortable with talking to other people about and I tried to distance myself from them, even my friends. It was a problem and when it all started to unfold, when everyone found out... I thought I didn't have anyone to turn to and I was so wrong." Pre-Timeskip Quiet, sarcastic, and a bit snappish, Rhapsody can be very difficult to get along with if the person hasn't met her beforehand. To new people, she's very judgemental and very sharp with them to the point of being almost offensive. Rhapsody has never been very good when dealing with strangers at all and would rather tell them to fuck off than she would sit there and play house with them. This makes her very difficult to deal with unless Arata or Miwa are there to help her with interactions. If anyone that she's around is in danger of being harmed that she knows, Rhapsody's not one to just stand there and let it happen, be it verbal or physical confrontation. Likes *Photography; She loves taking pictures of people and landscapes, even models that look as if they're actually real. *Ghost Hunting; being a part of a society of ghost hunters in Naruki, Rhapsody is very interested in finding proof of ghosts on camera. She can see them but without pictures, it's useless for her to be able to tell people. She'd rather show them. Dislikes *Stupidity; Rhapsody would rather be punched in the mouth than have to deal with someone that's acting like an idiot. *Cocky assholes; She'd rather have to eat a Ghost Pepper than have to deal with someone like Aries. Post-Timeskip Loud-mouthed, sarcastic, snappy, bitchy... All of these can be applied to Rhapsody now that she has more confidence to her. She's still very offensive when meeting new people, being sharp-toned and sometimes judgemental, not as much as she used to be though. Her biggest issues is that she's still fighting her old demons on food. She'll eat because she knows that she needs to, she enjoys it to an extent and sometimes still has to be reminded to go and get a meal at times. As she's aged, Rhapsody has taken quite an interest in music even though her own love of photography has not diminished. She's considered taking classes in America for photojournalism. Even moreso than before, she's very protective of her friends and finds that if someone's harming them, she's very inclined to be less forgiving. Rhapsody has come into her own and finds that if she has to use her abilities for any reason other than for Hollows, she becomes very upset with the person pushing her toward that. History Sixteen Candles Losing a Friend Reaping the Rewards Powers and Abilities Rhapsody can use: *Bringer Step *Several high-level manipulations Fullbring "I would never be rid of my camera. It's the one thing that I felt I could control better than anything else in my life, so don't pretend that it's nothing and don't insult it." Snapshot Rhapsody's fullbring item is her camera. It's a newer model and shows that her fullbring is still rather undeveloped. She is attached to her fullbring for a number of reasons and has yet to fully understand all of them. This camera is the same one she uses for her team's ghost hunts in Tokyo and the surrounding areas. If she doesn't have it on her, it's very possible that she's either relaxing or missing it and searching for it. Rhapsody usually wears it around her neck even when she's not working with her team and likes to take pictures of anything she can find that catches her interest. If anyone from her team asks her, it's so she can take ghost pictures at a moment's notice. Flash of Light Taking her camera and aiming for the person in need of healing, Rhapsody can push the trigger on the camera as if taking a picture to heal the person for a predetermined amount depending on the amount of flashes that are seen. This ability promotes rapid cell regeneration by sending a high concentration of light very similar to healing kaido at the intended target. *2 for small wounds **These flashes are small and quick, barely seen as if flickering a light very quickly on and off. This requires the least amount of energy from Rhapsody and can be used several times. Small wounds meaning cuts to 3 inches deep, bruises and scrapes as well as light burns. *4 for heavy wounds **Quick flashes but they do have a pause between the two flash intervals, meaning that the ability takes at least a three second pause between the flashes so that it's not immediate. This takes a moderate amount of energy from Rhapsody and is limited in use, up to four times a day. Heavy wounds means cuts up to 5 inches deep, deep tissue bruises and small bone fractures. Burns depending on how severe can also be healed. Note: Any abilities that are past 4 flashes cannot be used more than once a week. If they're used twice a week, the power will be severely limited and may not work at all. *6 for deep wounds and broken bones **The flashes for this is very slow and has about 5 second intervals between the six flashes. Rhapsody must be within range of the person who needs her help through healing and, if they're not in range, they simply will not receive healing. Her range is about 5 feet with this part of the ability and as the flashes travel over distance, they lose their power, meaning if they're not within a foot of her, they won't receive the full healing from her. In addition, it takes a lot of energy from Rhapsody to be able to do this, meaning she can only perform it at the most, twice a week. Developer's Reel Standing at a distance from her opponent, Rhapsody opens the back casing of her camera and lets the reel of film slither out as the camera itself floats in place in front of her. The amount of film whips that comes from the camera depends heavily on her Sei stat, usually being half the amount of her Sei. She can control them using her reiatsu, the opponent being burned upon impact with said reiatsu. Since the amount of film is half of her Sei stat, half of those film reels are mid-ranged while the other half are long-ranged. Meaning if she has a Sei stat of 8, four are mid-range and the other 4 are long-ranged. Lens Cap Shield Removing the lens cap from her camera, Rhapsody can throw it in front of her and coat it with her reiatsu to help defend herself from physical attacks. The defense relies solely on her rei and sei in terms of being able to keep it up against someone with a higher hak. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for long to begin with, the most would be 4 turns, however it's very easy to bypass by going around her. Rhapsody can move the direction of the shield but it's very slow and weakens her ability to keep it up, making the shield brittle over time. As it takes hits, the shield would crack and then break, leaving just the lens cap to be returned to the camera itself. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Statistics Gallery 02bba15938ca33d82f95a4952c1965f7-d4qdm5h.jpg clear_thoughts_by_yuumei-d4far0x.png fisheye_placebo__robin_by_yuumei-d4p5qdy.png fisheye_placebo_distorted_lens_by_yuumei-d48u4ty.png maxresdefault.jpg a96bc776ac96a482c9ab6375eba7ce3d.jpg 13fc980b66b3456f16d422a8ddd61f57.jpg Mary_Jane_Watson.jpg campbell_mary_jane_by_voltage_rayn3r-d4f0qy8.jpg